The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for well perforating combined with determination of well characteristics.
Attempts have been made to record formation pressures and temperatures during and immediately after well perforating. Unfortunately, pressure and temperature readings are typically taken large distances from the perforating event, the large distances tend to dampen the pressure readings and skew the temperature readings, possibly erroneous estimates of hydrostatic pressure gradients are used to compensate for the distances, and differences between perforated intervals cannot be differentiated in the pressure and temperature readings.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art. These improvements can be used, for example, in evaluating characteristics of the perforated formation and/or of individual perforated intervals.